In general, optical cross-connect (OXC) switches are used in optical networking for routing guided light from input optical fibers to output optical fibers. In existing OXC switches, after leaving the input fiber and before entering the output fiber, a light beam propagates in a free-space region. The free-space region is typically air, a noble gas (e.g., argon), or vacuum. Since each of these selections exhibits an optical refractive index of approximately one, light beam divergence properties are dictated by this low optical refractive index.
Disadvantageously, the refractive components in existing OXC systems contribute to optical losses. For example, in optical cross-connect switches using micromirror arrays, each micromirror array is individually packaged with a transparent refractive lid which introduces an additional source of optical loss. Although existing OXC switches may employ anti-reflective coatings for reducing optical losses from refractive components, anti-reflective coatings cannot completely eliminate such optical losses for finite temporal and spatial bandwidth.
Furthermore, existing OXC systems operate in ambient environments susceptible to temperature and pressure variations affecting beam propagation properties. Similarly, existing OXC assemblies require use of opto-mechanical alignment apparatuses that are susceptible to creep, vibration, and temperature dependencies. Moreover, since components of existing OXC systems are typically coupled to metal housings, existing OXC systems may be structurally and mechanically unstable.